Within These Walls
by BellaLuna2369
Summary: Before the Frost Giants attack, Loki was a different person. He was sweet and kind to only one person, Lorraine. He was to mentor her in all things magic but developed a relationship instead. These are their trials and errors, all leading to the attack. Their relationship was something to witness but there were some who tried to tear them apart all within the palace walls. LOKI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Loki/OC story that I've been working on for a few years now. I didn't want to post anything until I felt like it was right ****and it is to me.**

**To my Twilight followers, I am already working on my other story Haunted By Our Past and it will take a while. I'm doing research and outlining my story. I won't post a new chapter until I feel like it's great. You guys deserve that. Until then I hope you guys read this story and give it a chance.**

**My writing has improved big time since I wrote my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it and planning every chapter. This will have 21 chapters all leading up to the movie Thor's timeline. I am already working on writing a sequel. I will make a schedule of posting chapters when I see the outcome this chapter brings.**

**So Read and Review to let me know whether I should continue or not.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Moving to Asgard**

**Lorraine**

"Mama I'm only going at the request of the AllFather." I say to my mother.

"I know Lorraine but it doesn't make it any easier for me that my only daughter is leaving home." She says to me.

I was sitting in front of the mirror as she was fixing my hair into a braided updo.

My long brown hair that reached to at least below my breast was now up above my shoulders. My brown eyes stared back at me from the reflection of the mirror.

"I wonder why the Allfather has requested you for." My father says to us from the doorway of my room.

"That is none of your business. That is between Odin and our daughter." My mother says.

"It is my business though. She is my daughter and I have the right to know what in Vanaheim sake he wants with her." He says.

My father was very protective of me and wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I was leaving home to go to Asgard's palace. We weren't even told why I was being requested for.

"As a father you have that right whenever any man requests our daughter to stay in their home but you don't have that right when it's the Allfather requesting our daughter to stay in his palace. Be grateful that he is allowing us to travel with her and hear why he has called for her." My mother says.

"Yeah, grateful that he's taking our only child away from her own home." Father says.

"Randall please don't make this any harder than it already is. Our daughter is already nervous about this and you are not helping with matters." My mother says, scolding him.

I looked up and frowned at my hair.

I didn't like having my hair up. I hated it. I always preferred to have my hair flowing freely.

"All done. Now gather yourself. I'll wait for you downstairs." My mother says before walking away.

She stops in front of my father.

"Are you coming, dear?" She asks him.

"I want one last moment alone with my daughter." He says.

She nods and walks downstairs.

I look at his reflection in the mirror as he walks towards me.

He then took out the pins that held my hair up.

"I know how much you hate to have your hair up like this. You always preferred it down and blowing with the wind." He says.

"But mother says this is more preferred for meeting the Allfather and Queen Frigga." I say to father.

He shook his head and continued to take my hair down and take off the braids.

"Your mother was always one to impress but I rather you be yourself and be comfortable." He says to me.

I smile at him through our reflection. He smiles back at me.

"I wish to keep you here with me forever. To take care of you forever like you were when you were a young girl. Now you are a women who is being called for by the King himself." Father says.

"I'm afraid father." I say.

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"What are you afraid of my dear?" He asks.

"I'm afraid of what the Allfather is requesting from me that requires me to stay in the palace with him and his family that would take me away from my own. I'm afraid to disappoint him in whatever he asks of me and end up failing." I say.

Father finished with my hair and my hair was now flowing freely on my back. There was only one small braid near the front.

He put his hands on my shoulder and squeezed them.

"You have nothing to fear my dear. You are the daughter of Randall and the granddaughter of the great Feore. You are strong, brave and smart. You are going to do great things and if whatever the Allfather asks of you and you aren't comfortable with his request, tell me and I will bring you back home." He says to me.

I smile at him.

"Thank you father." I say to him.

He then took out this headband that was cover with jewels. It looked like many flowers and leaves.

He put it on my head.

I fixed my hair and was happy with the way my hair looked now.

"There is my beautiful daughter." Father says.

I stand up from the chair in front of the mirror and fixed my dress.

I wore a pale blue dress that was flowing the bottom and tight on top. The top was long sleeved. I fixed myself before grabbing my cloak which was a deep, dark red, more like burgundy. I tied it and fixed it to cover me.

I turned to face father.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes father." I say.

We then walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Mother was waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase.

She glared at both me and father.

"I had fixed your hair and you and your father just had to mess that up. I have no time to fix your hair before we journey off to meet the Allfather."

"I prefer my hair like this mother. If I am to stay with the Allfather then I rather him see me as I am then be someone I am not. I won't be doing my hair like you do it everyday." I say to her as I walked by her, outside to where a carriage was waiting for us.

I was helped in by one of the guards. I sat down and didn't wait long for my parents to enter with me.

Our ride was silent to the palace. We were let in without any complications.

I looked out to see the scenery before me, what would soon be home if I agree to the Allfather's request.

Soon the carriage stopped and the door opened.

My father came out first and helped my mother out.

I moved to get out and was helped by one of the guards there.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Lorraine." The guard says.

I smile to him and smile.

"Thank you." I say.

He looked at me in shock after what I said.

I stood before my parents.

"My lady, I shall guide you and your parents to the throne room where the AllFather is awaiting for your arrival." Says another guard.

I nod my head and follow him.

My parents followed behind me.

I looked up and saw the palace before me. It looked so magical here.

We walked inside and down the hallways where there was paintings hanging on these walls.

Some were of Odin during battle. Others were of Odin's father Boor. There was also family paintings. Some of Odin and his wife Frigga. There was others of the two of them with their two sons, the two princes.

I have heard about the two princes, Thor and Loki Odinson.

Thor is the god of thunder and his weapon of choice is his favored Mjolnir. What I've heard about Thor is that he is very hot headed and makes impulsive decisions.

Loki is the god mischief and he doesn't really have a weapon of choice. From what I know, he uses magic and his mind. He calculates every move and decision before making his move. Very unlike his brother.

We soon walked through big doors that seemed to be the entrance to the throne room.

We walked down the long aisle and were soon below the throne chair, right at the bottom of the stairs.

"AllFather, I present to you and your family the Lady Lorraine and her family, Lady Beor and Sir Randall." The guard says, introducing us.

As soon as he said the introductions, I curtsied before the King and his wife.

I looked up and saw that there was two figures standing besides Odin's other side of the throne.

I didn't see the person right next to Odin but I saw the person next to them. This person caught my stare, blue eyes met brown eyes.

I was caught in his stare. He gave me a small smile. He was decked in this green suit and had raven hair that was combed back and looked a bit long, the ends right at the end of his hairline on his neck.

I broke away from his stare and looked down at the floor with a slight smile.

"Lady Lorraine, I hoped that your journey here was pleasant." Odin says to me.

I pick my head up and looked at him.

He had long white hair, beard and one eye covered from a battle wound.

"It was, AllFather and thank you for allowing my parents to come along on this journey." I say to him.

"Of course my dear. It is not an issue. It was of great importance that your parents are here when I discuss why I have requested your presence this evening and the request I made to stay here at the palace." Odin says to me.

"And what is that you request of me if I may be able to ask?" I say to him.

"You may ask that. I have requested you to stay here because it has come to my attention that you are well practiced with archery." He says to me.

"Yes, my lord." I say to him.

"Then we must have you here to help train some of my men to be well achieved in this choice of weapon. It would be a great deal to us and give us an upper hand when there is a battle." Odin says.

I felt like there was more to what Odin was requesting.

"I am sorry, but I feel there is more than what are you asking from me. Wait, I'm not sorry because you are asking something big and I rather you tell me here and now before I make my decision." I ask.

I heard a muffled chuckle.

I looked in the direction of where the chuckle was coming from and found myself once again staring into those blue eyes and that smirking face.

"Loki." I heard Lady Frigga whispered, catching Loki's chuckle.

He turns his look from me to his mother and smiles apologetically.

I look at Odin.

"You are a clever girl just like your father said." He says.

"Enough about my father. This is about me, not my father. I am the one living here, not my father." I say.

"Lorraine." I heard my mother whisper behind me. Scolding me for the tone I was taking with the AllFather.

"You are right. I've gotten word that you have dabbled in magic. You aren't experienced in magic and from what I've seen you have potential if you are taught to extend your learning of the magic." Odin says to me.

"Why is that of any importance that would require me to stay at the palace?" I ask him.

"Because there are not many that are experienced with the teachings of magic. There are only two and both live here in the palace."

"There's a second?" I ask in shock.

Odin smiles at me.

"You know of one?" He asks.

"I've only head stories of the battles and heard that your son, Prince Loki is experienced with it, sir." I say.

"Of course. Loki is not one to deny the usage of magic but he of course learned from another experienced person with the form of magic. My wife, Frigga." Odin says.

I look at Frigga and see her smiling, kindly down at me.

"Have you decided which one would be mentoring me?" I ask him.

"Yes I have. My wife would have gladly taken you on but she is busy attending to many in Asgard so I am entrusting Loki to be your mentor." Odin says.

I smile a little at that.

I was excited that Prince Loki would be my mentor instead of Lady Frigga. I would love to learn from Lady Frigga but there something about Prince Loki that want him to be the one to teach me about magic.

"While Loki is teaching you magic, you will be living here to learn his ways. You will also help teach my warriors of archery. Queen Frigga will check on your progress and will see to some of your lessons when she can. Do you agree to these terms? You are free to choose to stay or go. The choice is yours Lady Lorraine." Odin says.

I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Do I have to decide today?" I ask.

"Why yes." Odin says.

"Odin. This is a big decision for a young maiden as herself to make. She has to decide if she wants to leave her family to stay here and be taught and to teach herself as well. Give her the rest of the day, my love." Frigga says to her husband.

"I agree father. This is a big decision to make." Loki says.

I looked at him in shock that he was trying to help me get time to make a decision.

"I will allow you the time to make a decision. You have until to marrow morn. I will expect you to come here and tell me your decision. Tonight you shall stay in the palace as our guest. We have many guest rooms. My sons shall guide you to them. Dinner will be ready soon. We will call for you once it's ready." Odin says, before standing up and walking away with Frigga on his arm.

I looked up and saw the two princes walking down the steps. They stood before me.

Thor bowed before me and smiled at me as he grabbed a hold of my hand.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." Thor says.

He then brings my hand up to his mouth to kiss.

I grimaced and forced a smile. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

Most women would jump at the chance to have Prince Thor attention. I wasn't one of those maidens.

He then moved behind me to greet my parents.

Loki then stood in front of me and smirked at me.

"Lady Lorraine, I've been wanting to meet you for so long since AllFather asked me to mentor you in magic. It is my pleasure to meet you." He says to me before grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his lips.

Instead of grimacing, I let out a sigh once his lips made contact with my hand.

He kept eye contact with me while he kissed my hand. He slowly brought my hand down but smiled at me.

"You, my dear, are a beautiful sight." He whispers.

"Thank you my Prince." I say to him.

He let go of my hand once Thor came to stand beside me.

"We shall guide you to your quarters. I shall show you-" Thor said but was cut off.

"You shall show her parents to their quarters. I shall Lady Lorraine to hers and then show her around to try and convince her to stay." Loki says.

I smiled.

"I would be honored to." I say to him.

"Then it's settled." Thor said a bit disappointed.

Loki grabbed my hand and laid it on his arm. I wrapped my arm around his and he laid his hand on mine.

Loki guides me out of the throne room and down the hallways.

"How do like Asgard so far my lady?" Loki asks me.

I looked up at him.

"I love the scenery here. It's all so magical." I say to him.

"I'm glad you like it." Prince Loki says.

"Well your room will be across from mine seeing as we will be working together if you decide to stay."

He opens the door for me and we walk inside the room.

The room was huge. It was bigger than my old room, bigger than my house.

The bed was four poster king size bed and the bedsheets were beautiful.

Huge windows were there and the view was incredible.

I walked over and looked through the window and saw all the green there. The forest right nearby.

It looked amazing.

"This is beautiful." I whisper.

"I had hoped you would love this room especially with this view." Prince Loki says from behind me.

"I love it. This is incredible." I say.

"Well now that you have seen your room, I shall give you a tour of the palace and our grounds here. Maybe it will be enough for you to stay." He says.

I turn to face him.

"I would love to see whatever you have to show me my Prince." I say to him.

Once again my arm was wrapped around his and he guided me out of the room.

Out we went to roam the halls of the palace.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think?**

**Is this something you would like to read more of or should I just stop?**

**Review.**

**Xo Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I got few reviews wanting me to continue this story so I will. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Thanks for giving this little story a chance. **

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I see Adelaide Kane as Lorraine. When coming up with this plot, I kept picturing her and seeing her on Reign, made the casting just perfect. I can just see these two together perfectly. I would love to more videos of these two together.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Loki The Tour Guide**

**Lorraine**

Loki and I were walking through the halls. He had shown me around the palace. The music room, the art room, the kitchen and the feasting room.

We were now walking outside.

During our tour in the palace, I had taken off my cloak since it was starting to get a bit heavy to wear.

Now I was just in my pale blue dress.

"Now my lady, we are going to move outside and I shall show you the vast lands and space we have here. There are many gardens, meadows and a lot of open space that allows us to train for battles and try new skills." Loki says.

I smile at him.

My hands were clasps together in front of me.

I looked around and was glad to see everything that was to offer here.

We made it outside and I let out a gasp.

It was beyond anything I've ever imagined.

The grass was so green, the trees surrounding us where wide and tall. Flowers were blooming.

I could see that there was yards and yards of open space here.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Loki asks from besides me.

I looks up to him to see him smiling down at me. He was way taller than I had expected.

"It is. You are lucky to be getting to see this everyday." I say to him.

"Well you could see this everyday if you agree to stay here." Loki says.

We then went on walking through the garden they had.

"I do not know about this Prince Loki. Your father is asking a lot from me and I'm just afraid that I'll end up just disappointing him and you. I do not want to leave my family for however long I stay here." I say.

I felt a hand on my arm, stopping me from walking.

I looked up and saw Loki staring at me.

"I know my father is asking a lot from you. For you to come stay at the palace away from your family is the biggest thing to ask of you. Normally the mentor would come to you and teach you everything they know but under the circumstances that is not exactly possible. I would go to your home but my father does not see it as the thing to do and I am sorry for that. But I promise that as long as you stay here, I will do everything in my power to make sure your stay here is as comfortable for you. Your parents will be free to come and stay whenever they want to." He says.

I smile up at him.

"And for me, you can never disappoint me. I know how hard it is to learn to master magic, I've gone through this with my mother as a mentor. It is difficult but it will get easier once you mange to control it."

"I've heard that you are a perfectionist Prince. I don't want to anger you and make you regret taking me on as your student." I say to him.

"I am afraid to know of what else you have been told about me or heard. Most of these stories are fabricated and over exaggerated, my lady." He says to me with a playful smirk.

"You are not exactly denying what I just told you." I say with a smirk on my own.

He lets out a laugh.

"There's the feistiness that I saw earlier in the throne room with my father. This is why I believe you won't disappoint me my dear. If you can easily defend yourself and be a little sassy, then I won't be disappointed. I do tend to be a perfectionist my dear but I am won't enhance my demands and expectations onto you. I was once in your shoes. I understand that some will come easy to you and there will be times that it become extremely difficult." He says to me.

"Thank you for easing my mind, Prince Loki."

"Another thing. Please don't call me Prince, at least when we are alone. I understand in front of everyone especially my father and brother but if I am to be your mentor then I wish you to call me by my name only. Not with my title." He says.

I smile at him.

"Of course…Loki." I say just to try out.

His smile grows.

"That's more better. Now my dear let's have a seat and talk. Maybe if you know more about me, not from the gossip from the people here, then maybe you will be more comfortable staying and having me mentor you." He says.

He puts a hand on my back and guide me to the gazebo they had in the garden and there was a bench there.

We go and sit down next to one another.

"What is there to know about the God of Mischief that everybody else does not already know about you?" I ask him.

"That I am, quite the mother's boy." He says shyly.

I smile at that.

"No way. The God of Mischief is a mother's boy? I cannot believe it." I say.

"It is true. My mother and I have a close relationship. She is really the only one to understand me and my reasoning behind everything I do." He says a bit sadly.

"I do not believe she is the only one to understand you. I am sure your father and especially your brother were to understand you." I say.

"You would think so but it is not so, my dear. But that is a conversation for another time."

I knew that he clearly wanted to change the conversation to something entirely different.

"Do you constantly play tricks in the palace?" I ask him.

He smiles at me.

"Indeed I do. I tend to play them on some of the servants here and a few on the Three Warriors and Lady Sif." He says to me.

"What have you done?" I ask.

"Many things my dear, too many to recount but I will say the most memorable is what I've done to Lady Sif. She woke up to her hair full of snakes." Loki says with a smile.

"My lord." I say in a gasp.

"She screamed, terrified of her own hair. She rushed down the halls screaming that I must fix her hair, that she knows it was I who destroyed her precious hair as she said to me. I fixed it after she dared to go to my mother about it."

"Aw you are a mother's boy." I say.

"I am terrified of my mother. I do not want to get in trouble with her." He says.

I smile.

"I do not think many people know of this side of you Loki. You are playful, funny, very accommodating, kind, and a mother's boy." I say to him.

"Now I never heard one to describe the way you have."

"It is true. Since I arrived, you have been kind to me, showing me around the palace, you are making sure that I will be comfortable enough to want to accept this mentorship." I say.

"Now we cannot let everyone know of this or soon they will start seeing me differently and not fear me."

"Well this has given me a lot to consider now." I say to him.

"You are considering to stay?" Loki asks and he had this look in his eyes. Dare I say? But is that hope I see in his eyes.

"Yes I am. I am not entirely sold on the idea but I will consider the option. I will decide by to marrow." I say.

"I am glad to hear that. Now we must return to the palace and head to the feast room. Dinner should be ready by now. Let me escort you there." Loki says standing up.

I stand up and together we walk back from the gardens and into the palace once again.

He grabbed my hand and wrapped my arm with his.

"Do you wonder what your parents think of this new set of requests?" Loki asks as we walked through the halls.

"I do wonder. Especially my father. I know my mother will want me to stay because of the sake of appearances. She can go back home and brag to everyone in the village that her daughter is being mentored by the young Prince Loki and staying inside the palace walls. My father though, is very protective and still sees me as the little girl. I wonder how he is handling the news." I say.

"You love your father." He states.

"I do. I am a father's girl. He is my best friend. I worry that if I stay, how he will handle being without me in our home and in my room." I say to Loki.

"May I ask you of something?" Loki asks.

I look at him and nod.

"Of course." I say.

"Speak to your father privately about this. Ask of his opinion before you decide anything. Promise me that. Don't let your mother decide for you either. Decide for yourself and not for what will make your mother look good in the village." He says to me.

I smile at that.

"There's the sweet side coming out. But yes, I promise to talk to my father privately about this and I won't let my mother make my decisions. I promise you that Loki." I say to him.

"Thank you my dear." He says to me.

"I also promise not to let any one know of the new and many sides of you Loki. I will not let them know of the little secret sides you keep hidden that I have uncovered today." I say.

He chuckles at that.

"I hope not or else everyone will be making fun of me and think I am secretly a maiden." He says.

I laugh out loud at that.

I didn't even notice where we were or where we were going.

I heard chatter and then silence.

Loki and I both froze and turn from each other to see our parents and his brother sitting at the feast table, staring at us. My mother had a huge smile on her face, along with Loki's mother, Queen Frigga, as well. The Allfather and Thor looked shocked at us. My father though had a glare on his face for Loki.

"Come sit my dears." Lady Frigga says.

I nod my head in agreement.

Loki guides me to my chair that was near Lady Frigga and I sat across from my mother.

Loki pulls out my chair for me.

I smile at him and whisper a quiet thanks. He helps push my chair in before taking his seat next to me.

"Now I know today must have been a shock and a lot of emotions have been running high but I hope this meal shall be relaxing and calming to everyone here." Lady Frigga says.

"I am positive it will my Lady." My mother says with a smile.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at that. It took a lot from me to prevent that. My mother was kissing her ass just so she can go back home to tell everyone in the village how she and the Queen of Asgard had dinner together, a conversation and gotten along.

Food came out and we soon started eating.

My mother spoke to Lady Frigga. I have heard a bit of their conversation. They were talking about me and how I was as a child.

I looked over to the other end of the table to see the AllFather, Thor and my father speaking to one another.

Loki and I were the only one's who weren't involved in either conversation.

I understood why I wasn't involved with my mother's and Lady Frigga since my mother doesn't want me to speak and embarrass her with my brashness, but for Loki not to be involved in his father's and his brother's conversation with my father is a surprise.

I look over to Loki and see him looking sadly down at his food.

I looked around and saw everyone was so involved in their conversation not to notice us.

I brought my hand down under the table and move to Loki's arm and rub it gently in comfort.

He tenses for a bit, looks at me through the side of his eyes and then relaxes.

He then turns to look at me.

"Why aren't you joining in with the lady's conversation?" He whispers to me.

"My mother does not like that I get involved in any conversation she has much less with the Queen." I whisper to him.

"I completely understand but I say it's such a shame she won't allow you to join. You are very smart and have great things to speak of." Loki says.

"I could say the same about you Loki. They do not know what they are missing by not attempting to have you join the conversation. You are quite skilled with a conversation." I whisper to him.

He smiles at me.

"Well I am kind of glad I am not involved in their conversation."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"I would not have been able to have this private conversation with you my lady and have you compliment me." He says.

"It all comes down to me stroking your ego." I say.

"You can stroke me as long as you want, I'm not stopping you. You can stroke other things as well." He says with a mischievous smile.

I felt myself blush under his stare.

I sit back in my seat and continue eating but still with a small smile on my face and felt my cheeks still heated.

I finished my meal and finished my drink.

"Do you want more my dear?"

I look up to see Lady Frigga staring at me.

"No thank you, my lady. I am quite full and wish to retire to my chambers. It has been a tiring day." I say.

"Of course. I do understand my dear. Please let one of the men escort you to your chambers." She says.

"I will." Loki volunteers right away.

"It is quite alright. I am quite capable of walking myself to my chambers. I do not want to interrupt anyone's meal. I do have some thinking to do." I say to everyone at the table.

"My dear, please allow someone to escort you." AllFather says to me.

"Of course my lord." I say with my eyes down.

"Have Thor escort you." AllFather says to me.

My head snaps up.

"No." I say out loud.

"Lorraine." My mother scolds me.

"It's quite alright Lady Boer. Why do you reject the idea of having Thor escort you?" AllFather asks of me.

"If you are so insistent of having someone escort me then I will accept my first offer and have Prince Loki escort me back to my room." I say in an angry tone.

I stand up.

"I will not have you choosing my escorts. It would make much more sense that Loki escorts me to my room since he is to be my mentor? I am to know him and see if I agree with the choice." I say.

My mother stands from her seat.

"Lorraine, stop this. I am sorry my lord but she is not usually so outspoken like this. It is just her nerves and all the stress she is dealing with." My mother says to the AllFather.

"I will not have you making excuses for me, mother. I am outspoken for what is right and this is my decision not yours, not the AllFather and not anybody else. I will leave now with Prince Loki without your permission." I say and shove the chair away from me before walking away.

I heard another chair scraping and footsteps walking right after me.

I shoved open the door and walked out of the feasting room.

Before I could walk away, I was grabbed and brought against a body.

I struggled to move away from them.

"Calm down. It is me." The person whispers into my ear.

I instantly calm down and relax against Loki.

I felt myself shake.

"It is okay. It is all okay. I am here." Loki whispers.

"Your father is going to kick me out of the palace now. I have no choice any longer." I say.

"He is not going to send you away from here. This is mine and my mother's decision to bring you in to mentor you. I will not allow him to." Loki says.

I was then turned around and saw Loki on his knees in front of me.

"I will fight to keep you here if that is what you want?" Loki asks.

"It is what I want. I wish to stay here and have you mentor me." I say to him.

"Then you shall stay. Let us get you to your chambers, my dear." Loki says.

He stands and helps me up.

He keeps his arms around me and guides me down the halls towards my chambers.

"Do not worry about my father. As long as my mother is on your side, you are safe here to stay." He says.

"Thank you for calming my nerves Loki. I am grateful to have made a friend in you to have in my stay here." I say to him.

He smiles at me.

"You can always think of me as your friend. I am glad to have made a friendship with you." He says to me.

We soon stood in front of my door to the chambers.

"I bid you goodnight, fair lady. I shall see you to marrow. If you would like, I can escort you to the throne room." He says to me.

"I would love it if you would escort me. It would be nice to be greeted with a friendly face before seeing your father." I say to him.

"Then I shall knock on your door to gather you." Loki says.

"I bid thee goodnight Loki." I say.

"I bid thee goodnight Lorraine." He says to me.

I move and go into my chambers. Shutting the door behind me.

I saw my trunks there and saw some clothes hanging inside the closet already. My cloak was hanged as well.

Seems like the servants here unpacked for me.

I was glad to have decided to stay but hopefully AllFather still allows me to stay here to go through with my mentorship with Loki.

Loki has been kind to me since my arrival. I can see that he is not given much attention from the AllFather as Thor is. The fact that the AllFather assumes Thor to escort me is appealing to me. He gives Thor too much attention.

I don't regret standing my ground and defending Loki against him. I just hope it doesn't ends my time with Loki.

I have grown to like Loki's company in such a short amount of time. I just hope that Odin doesn't send me out of here against my will.

I will have to wait to see to marrow.

I changed out of my dress and into my night attire that was a long nightgown that reached to my ankles.

I was anxious for tomorrow's outcome. I knew that things could be bad tomorrow. The AllFather can banish me from the palace, lock me up or torture me for my acts of disobedience towards him.

I will just have to wait until morning.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think about these two? What do you think about Lorraine?**

**Let me know in your reviews.**

**As always, thank you for reading.**

**X Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with family issues and with school started back up, I had to get back to the hang of things.**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of Within These Walls**

* * *

**Ch.3: The Start**

**Lorraine**

I woke up early as the sunrises from the mountain side.

I went to the bathroom was connected to my bedroom. I washed myself up and returned to my bedroom.

There I was met by four maidens who seemed to be around my age.

All three curtsied before me.

One maiden, a fair skinned brunette spoke before me.

"My lady, we have been sent here by Prince Loki to help attend to you this morning before your meeting with the AllFather." She says looking at the ground.

I noticed all three looked down at the ground, not meeting my stare.

"I see. I don't like it but I do need help putting my dress on. You may help me but please don't be afraid to look at me. I rather you did. It makes me uncomfortable that you seem afraid to and I am not a cruel woman." I say to them.

All three slowly brought their heads up to look at me.

I smiled at them gently.

"That is more better. My name is Lorraine. What is yours?" I ask.

The blonde, with round cheeks and this youthful look, smiles at me with wide eyes.

"My name is Aylaa." She says.

I smile at her.

The brunette that spoke before took a step forward.

"My name is Sera."

Another brunette with olive complexion came forward as well.

"My name is Megaera."

The last maiden was another blonde with fair complexion and had this look of wisdom.

"My name is Greer." She says.

"Well it if very nice to meet you all. Please treat as you would to any friend. I am not any different than you." I say.

"No offense my lady but you are different. You are here as an apprentice to Prince Loki and he has given us orders to treat you with the utmost respect as we would treat Queen Frigga." The maiden named Kenna says to me.

"I see. Well when we are alone treat me as any friend. But you are wrong Kenna. I am not different. I may be Prince Loki's apprentice but that does not put me any higher in the palace to be treated as the Queen would be treated. I am just a common maiden therefore I should be treated as one." I say to them.

"I already like you. I can tell we shall be good friends during your stay here." Ayla says to me with her wide smiles.

"I am glad you think of me as such. You should all see me as a friend while I stay here. It is nice to make friends in my stay in the palace." I say.

"We must get you dressed and ready. It is almost time." Sera says.

I nod my head.

They brought out a grey dress that looked to be comfortable to wear.

They got me dressed, tied up my dress and then got to work on my hair.

"How would you like to wear your hair Lorraine." Sera says to me.

I smile at her.

"I like to wear my hair down. I am fine with anything you do as long as it is down." I say.

"Of course." She says before getting to work.

After time went by, they were done.

"You are finished my lady." Megaera says to me.

Megaera seems to be the one not easy to make friends with.

I stood and looked in the mirror.

The dress was sleeveless, covering my shoulders. The dress pushed up my breasts a bit. It was tight on top but flowing on the bottom. My hair was pinned back but still down.

I turned to the ladies.

I looked at all four of them.

"Thank you." I say to them.

There was a sudden knock on my door.

"That must be Prince Loki, here to escort you." Sera says to me.

Megaera goes to open my bedroom door and curtsies while looking down.

"My lord." They all say in unison.

Loki strides in with his eyes on me.

He smiles at me and I see him dressed just as before but without the horned helmet.

"You look wonderful, my lady." Loki says and bows before me.

I curtsy and smile at him.

"Thank you Prince Loki." I say.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yes, my lord." I say.

He holds his arm out and I gladly took and intertwined mine around his.

"Thank you maidens for attending to my guest. You have done well." He says to them.

We then took our leave, walking down the halls alone.

"You didn't have to send maidens to help me get ready much less four of them." I say to him.

"Well I wanted to somehow convince you to not change your mind on your decision about staying. I sent four that are kind and are our more trusted servants in the palace. I trust that they were kind?" He asks.

"Of course, although they were afraid to look at me." I say.

"Well that will be because of my father bringing fear to the servants about his guests here and especially those with the ability to perform magic." He says a bit sad.

"Are they afraid of you?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes but I must say that I have my part in that fear. I am not the most easiest man to deal with especially once I have a meeting with father. But I hope that they are different with you. I choose them specifically to keep you company here. I don't want you to feel alone especially when I am busy with my duties." Loki says.

I stop walking and so does he.

He looks a bit afraid.

I smile at him.

"You continue to show me how kind of a man you are with the things you do for me." I say.

He smiles down at me.

"I am glad you think so. As long as you are comfortable, I will continue with this treatment." Loki says.

We then continued walking down the halls to the throne room.

"I hope your father does not banish me from the palace now that I am starting to enjoy the thought of staying here." I say to Loki.

"Father will not banish you. My mother has spoken to father last night and has informed me you have nothing to worry about."

"I am grateful for your mother defending me." I say to him.

"She is fond of you and wish that you have the best experience if you had chosen to stay in the palace with us." Loki says.

Soon we were at the door where guards were standing on either side.

They bowed and opened the large doors for us.

We both walked down the long aisle towards the throne where the AllFather sat, Queen Frigga beside him on his right and Prince Thor on his left.

My parents were at the bottom of the steps, standing aside. My mother gave me a stern look and looked a bit angry at me.

My father on the other hand looked at me with a kind smile.

We walked and soon stood before the AllFather.

"My lady." Loki says to me.

Our arms pulled apart and he bowed before me.

I curtsy as well.

"I thank you Prince Loki for escorting me." I say to him.

"I thank you for allowing me to, Lady Lorraine." He says before going up the stairs to stand a step below Thor.

I curtsied in front of the AllFather.

"I am right to believe that you have made your decision on my requests of you." AllFather says.

"I have but if you do not mind, I would like to have a quick word with my parents and hear their opinions on the matter, as I was unable to do so last night." I say to the AllFather.

"I see. Well I will grant your request. Please use the door to your left. There will be privacy there for you and your family to have your discussion. You may return once you have finished." The AllFather says.

"Thank you AllFather." I say before walking to the door he spoke of with my parents behind me.

The door shut behind us once we were all inside.

"What in Vanhiem sake is with you girl." My mother says.

"Beor, please." Father says.

"No, this daughter of ours is being disrespectful to the AllFather one too many times. Why must you continue to be rude to him after everything he is offering to you? When we first arrived you answered back to him, then you deny his request to have Prince Thor escort you to your chamber. You should have been honored at such a request to have Prince Thor wanting to escort you. Then now you request to speak to us about our opinions on this when you very well know of our opinions." My mother exclaims to me.

"I know of only your opinion, not fathers. I know you want me to accept and stay here just so you can brag about your daughter staying in the palace, being mentored by a Prince. I want to know of father's opinion on the matter. To you it is an honor to have Prince Thor escorting one to her chambers but to me it was not my choice but a command that I did not wish to follow. It is common sense that I spend time with Prince Loki seeing as I will spend a majority of my time with him as his apprentice." I say, facing my mother.

"Yes you will spend a majority time with Prince Loki as his apprentice and nothing more. If you are to start a romance with one of the Princes then it should be Prince Thor. He is much more worthy and will be the King of Asgard soon enough. He will need a Queen by his side and if you accept his advances it shall be you." Mother says to me.

"So this is where your concerns lie at. Not that I am being mentored by a Prince but that I am one step closer to becoming a bride for Prince Thor! How dare you mother! I will not be a pawn in your plan to become worthy of your little gossip friends."

"You no good for nothing child. I have birthed you, raised you to the woman you are now. You shall show gratitude by doing this one little thing I order for you to do." She says.

"That is enough!" Father exclaims.

I look away from mother and face father who looks angry at mother.

"How dare you speak to your daughter in that manner. She is her own person and can very well make her own decisions. That includes any man of her choosing to marry. I rather my daughter marry someone who loves her the way she loves him. Not because she has to do this for her mother's orders. I am supportive of whatever she chooses. I will admit that I will miss her but I would rather her be happy then have her obeying any orders or any wishes I may have. Now Lorraine, you choose whatever is in your heart. Not what your mother has ordered from you. I will support your decisions." Father says to me.

"Thank you papa." I say and hug him to me.

"I love you princess. Remember that." He says to me.

"I love you too papa." I say.

We pull away and walk back to the throne room.

I can feel my mother fuming behind me.

"Have you made your decision?" AllFather says to me.

"I have AllFather. I decide to stay as Prince Loki's apprentice." I say to him.

"And what about my other request? To train my men in archery?" AllFather asks.

"I have thought it through and I deny that request. It does not seem right that a young maiden should train warriors alone. I also do not think I would be taken seriously and they will not willingly learn from me." I say to him.

Odin looks thoughtful at that.

"I see your point. It is not ladylike to be alone with a bunch of men and I agree that my warriors would not take too lightly a women teaching them the art of archery. They are quite barbaric at times." AllFather says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Very well. You are to stay in the palace for your mentoring with Loki. You are a guest of the royal family and shall be treated as such. Treat this as your own home my dear but please do remember that you are a guest of mine. You should have respect for the AllFather." He says to me.

I fight the urge to answer back or glare.

"Of course AllFather. Thank you for allowing my stay here in your home." I say.

"You shall start to marrow with Prince Loki." The AllFather says to me.

I nod.

"You may be dismissed." The AllFather says.

I curtsied and turned to walk down the aisle, out the throne room.

My parents right behind me.

I didn't say anything to them and went to my chambers.

I slammed the door shut and took out my frustration once I was alone.

I screamed in anger.

How dare he? I know he is the AllFather of Asgard but that does not give him the right to just throw things at me. Then my mother reveals her real reason to me being in the palace.

It is clear that she does not approve of Prince Loki being my mentor. She wishes that it would be Prince Thor instead. She wants me to invite Thor's advances and accept any romantic feelings he may have towards me.

She rather make herself happy then let me be loved and love in return.

There was a knock on my door.

I go and opened the door to find Loki standing outside.

He rushed in and held me in his arms. He hugged me to him.

"Are you okay? I apologize for my father's behavior and comment in the throne room." He says.

I pull my head back and look up at his blue eyes.

"Do not apologize for him, Loki. Your father just said what was true. He is allowing me to stay here as his guest and I should not disrespect him in front of his own family."

Loki frowned.

"You have been crying." Loki says.

He then brought his hand up to my cheeks and wiped away the tears that I did not even notice was there.

"It is not really all on your father." I say to him.

"Was it your mother?" He asks.

I nod.

"Do you wish to tell me what she said to cause you these tears on your beautiful face?" Loki asks.

"Not right now. It will just upset me further." I say.

"Of course but know that I am here whenever you wish to speak on any matter." Loki spoke to me with a small smile on his face.

I smile back at him.

"I will remember your offer. Thank you Loki. You are a great man." I say to him.

"I thank you for the compliment beautiful maiden." Loki says.

I blush at that.

"Your parents are about to leave. May I escort you to say your goodbyes to them?" Loki asks.

"I would love that."

"Let us be on our way then, my lady." Loki says.

I follow him out of my room and we walked down the halls.

"Your father seemed to be a bit sad when you left the throne room." Loki says.

"Do you know why?" I ask and look over at him.

"I think he will miss you, my lady. He is after all your father and you are his only daughter who is leaving home to stay in the palace. That is a saddening thought for any father." Loki says.

"I worry for my father Loki. To leave him alone with my mother, is a terrifying thought. I do not want him to be miserable or upset him with my departure from home." I say.

"I fully understand your concerns but do remember that he is allowed to stay in the castle anytime he wants. He may visit you at any moment. He will be sadden but he will surely have something to look forward to now." Loki says.

"I thank thee Loki. You know just what to say to calm my nerves and worries." I say to him.

"Of course my dear lady. I will do what is in my power to make your stay here as enjoyable as I can and that includes waving away your worries." Loki says.

I smile at him, kindly.

We were soon outside and saw my parents waiting by the carriage.

"I am so glad you had time to say goodbye to your parents." Mother says a bit sarcastically.

"Stop this, Beor. This is our only daughter." Father says and takes a step towards me.

He hugs me to him.

"I will miss you father." I whisper to him.

"I will miss you too, my fair little princess." He whispers back to me.

We pulled away.

Father looks behind me, at Loki.

"I trust that you will take care of my daughter, Prince Loki. I know I have no right to demand anything from a Prince but I demand that she is taken care of and is happy here." My father says to Loki.

"You have every right to ask of me of anything that involves your daughter. It is your right as a father. I swear to thee, Sir Randall that I will protect your daughter and make sure she is happy during her stay here." Loki says.

"Thank you for giving me your word, Prince Loki." Father says.

"I wish to ask of you one thing Sir Randall." Loki says.

"What is it Prince?" Father asks, curious as to what Loki would ask of him.

"Promise that you come and visit your daughter whenever you want to. I know she will miss you dearly. You are always welcome here to visit her whenever you wish." Loki says to my father.

"I thank thee Prince Loki for such a gesture and welcoming me to your home. I am grateful." Father says.

"You are welcome Sir Randall."

My mother bud in.

"What about I? I am positive that my husband would not want to leave me alone while he visits our daughter. I am sure I am also invited to stay whenever I want as well." Mother says, so sure of herself.

I stood by Loki and looked at my parents.

"That is all up to Lady Lorraine." Loki says, looking at me.

"I wished only for father to visit. As of right now, I do not wish to see you mother. After what you spoke of today, I am hurt and upset at your words." I say.

She glares at me.

"How dare you? I have only cared for you and have done everything for you. The decision to allow me to come is not up to you." She says.

"But it is up to I and I do not wish you to come to the palace until Lady Lorraine decides to see you. If I see you trying to come into the palace against my wishes, I shall banish you from Asgard." Loki says in a cold, commanding tone.

My mother's eyes widen.

"Of course my Prince." Mother replies.

"I hope you do not help Lady Beor into sneaking inside this palace during your visits." Loki says to my father.

"I will not Prince Loki. You have my word." Father says.

Soon they both got into the carriage and were soon off, leaving the gates of the palace.

I looked over at Loki.

"Thank you Loki for helping me deal with my mother." I say.

"It is of no problem Lorraine. I am here to help you deal with this sudden change and do anything to make your stay here a comfortable one." Loki says.

I smiled at him.

"I am happy to have chosen to stay here and learn from you Loki." I say.

"I am also happy with your decision to stay." Loki says.

We then turned back and went back into the palace. The palace that was now my home for the unforeseen future. I would have to get used to this place as this was my home now.

* * *

**AN: I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I can't believe it was May since I last updated. I promise not to let it go that long. What do you think about this chapter? Do you love Loki and Lorraine? This is just getting started. I can't wait to get the rest of this story out to you guys.**

**Keep in mind Loki is very OOC. This is before the Thor timeline but I will incorporate the events in that movie in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Bedding a Maiden**

**Lorraine**

It has been just a day after my parents departure from Asgard's palace. After saying my goodbyes, Loki and I spent the rest of the day in the gardens.

We talked and continued to learn about one another. I was growing to enjoy our talks together. I was learning a lot about him.

I was to begin my apprenticeship with Loki today.

I have decided to get ready and my four handmaidens were already in my room, ready to help me get dressed.

"What does one where when training with Prince Loki?" I ask them.

"Well it does depend on how the young prince will mentor you. You are his first apprentice ever." Sera says to me.

"That mustn't be true. There is surely someone else that he has mentored besides me." I say to them.

"But it is true. Prince Loki has never been interested in mentoring anyone in the field of magic." Ayl says to me.

"Not to say that he hasn't been asked. He has been asked many times before and has always denied their requests. For some odd reason who chose to accept you as his apprentice." Megara says in a cold tone.

"Be kind, Megara. The young prince never seemed interested in any of the other apprentices but when he was informed about you, he just couldn't refuse. There is something about you that just seems to draw him in." Greer says to me.

I nod.

"Can one of you ask Loki what I should wear for today?" I ask them.

That is when I saw Megara finally smile.

"I shall do it." She says and runs out of there.

I looked at the closed door she left through.

"She takes a liking to the prince?" I ask to them as I continued to stare at the door.

"I wouldn't say a liking. She just wants to bed him and hopefully become his mistress." Greer says.

I felt myself get angry at the thought of Loki bedding her.

"Is that why she dislikes me so much? Because I am spending time with the prince?" I ask them.

"I fear it is, my lady." Sera says to me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Please put my hair up in some sort of ponytail style." I say to them.

They nod and did just that.

Time went by and Megara had not returned.

"It does not take this long to ask a simple question from a man whose chambers is right across the hall." I say angrily.

I got up and changed out of my night gown. I went through the closet and found black trousers and a blue tunic.

I changed into that.

I put in my knee length boots.

"I am sorry for being a bit rude but I must leave now. Thank you for your help." I say without looking at them.

I walked to my door and opened it wide open.

Just in time to see Megara walking out of Loki's chambers.

She glanced up at me and smirked at me.

"Loki said to dress comfortably." She says to me.

"I see and it took you so long to get an answer for one simple question. Are you that incompetent in your job?" I say with a glare.

She glares at me.

"No I am not. I was busy with a request to help…relieve the prince of his stress. I am sure you can imagine that took all my attention and time." She says.

I glare at her once more before walking away from her and down the halls.

I could not believe how angry and upsetting to hear of what Megara was doing in Loki's chambers.

I had no right to be upset. Loki is not my betrothed and has no duties to me besides one as a mentor.

I shall act like nothing is the matter and just learn what he has to teach me.

I walk down the halls and was soon outside the gardens.

I was met with a boisterous voice that I recognized right away.

"Lady Lorraine!"

I looked up and saw Prince Thor walking towards me in long strides.

He then lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around which causes me to giggle in excitement.

"Prince Thor, please put me down." I say through my giggles.

"I shall if you promise to call me by Thor only. No Prince. We are to be spending a lot of time together." Thor says.

My hands laid on his bulging muscles.

"I promise, Thor. Now may you please put me down?" I ask.

"Of course, my lady." He says.

He sets me down on my feet.

We stood in front of one another.

"Are you ready for your first day of your apprenticeship?" Thor asks.

"I guess." I say.

He looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is wrong, my lady?" He asks.

"Nothing Thor. Why must there be something wrong?" I ask him.

"Because you seemed all but thrilled to be working with Loki since your arrival. Now today before me, you seem all but afraid to work with him." Thor says.

"I do not wish to talk about it Thor." I say, looking down at the ground.

I felt a hand on my chin and lift my head up to look at him. He didn't remove his hand from my chin.

"I will abide by that but please feel free to speak to me about anything. I know you may trust Loki more but you will need someone to talk to about my brother. I am lending you my ear to feel free to spout off any anger you may have towards him. I am here for you, my lady." Thor says.

"I thank thee for offering your ear. I will keep your offer in mind." I say to him.

He smiles at me his bright smile.

"I would be pleased if you did not distract my apprentice from her duties." Loki calls out.

Thor and I pull back from one another and turned to our side to see Loki walking towards us.

He looked angry and was glaring at Thor.

"I am sorry brother but I just wanted a chance to speak to Lady Lorraine since I did not get the chance to before. You have taken up all her time and I just now got the chance to speak to her. You must share her brother." Thor says with a smile towards me.

I smile back at him.

"I do not need to do such thing." Loki says.

I look at Loki and glare at him.

Loki looked shocked.

I then turn my attention back to Thor and smiled at him.

"I will be sure to save time just for you Thor. I have been rude in not speaking to you when I first arrived but I will be sure to fix that." I say to him.

"I am glad, Lady Lorraine. Will you allow me to spend time with you after your lessons with my brother?" Thor asks.

"I will allow that Thor." I say.

He smiles at me.

"I shall be waiting then, fair maiden." Thor says before walking away.

I then turn to face Loki who looked at me with a confused look on his face.

I wiped the smile off of my face and held a neutral expression. Showing no emotion to him.

"Shall we start?" I ask in an even tone.

Loki stayed silence and nods.

"We shall run around. It is important to be fit when performing with magic. Magic takes up a lot of energy. You will need to work out as much as possible to stay fit." Loki says.

We then started running in silence next to one another.

I was running with all the anger I felt coursing through my veins.

Loki ran ahead of me by a few feet. He then stopped nearby this lake.

I stopped behind him as he faced the lake and looked out.

It was then that I paid attention to what he was wearing.

He was wearing similar clothing to mine except for the color of his tunic was green instead of blue.

"Is it not beautiful?" Loki asks me.

I looked out at the lake.

"Yes it is, Prince Loki." I say.

That made him turn to face me and a look of hurt cross his face but then was shadowed by anger.

"You call me Prince once again but seemed to be fine with calling my brother by his name only." Loki says to me.

"I just realize that all you are is my mentor and it is not wise to drop formalities and forget what our role is. You are my mentor and as I am your apprentice. Thor has no responsibilities to me." I say to him.

"Why are you speaking of such a thing? Just last night, we were fine. I thought we were forming a friendship?" Loki asks of me but still with a glare on his face.

"I understand that Prince Loki but that was before I learned of disturbing news." I say.

"What news and will you please stop calling me Prince?" Loki asks.

"Knowing that you use women to help _relieve_ your stress is disgusting." I stressed out the word 'relieve'.

"What do you speak of? I have no clue what you speak of." He says to me.

"I am just informing you of what I find out. I won't be like those other women who you use for your selfish pleasure. Are we done?" I ask.

"Yes we are done with our lesson today but we are not done with this conversation." Loki says to me.

"I am rather done with it." I say and turn to walk away but then stop.

I turn to look at him.

"Please relieve Megara of her duties as my maiden. It is clear that she is needed elsewhere to help you relieve your stress and I was taking her away from you. I do apologize." I say to him before turning back and running away from there.

I heard Loki scream out in frustration.

I soon made it back to the gardens near the palace.

There was Thor, talking to three men and one woman.

Thor looked up and saw me. A smile brightened his face.

"Lady Lorraine, done so soon?" Thor asks.

"Yes, Thor. It was an easy lesson." I say as I reached his side.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. Here are the Warrior Three and Lady Sif." Thor says to me.

"This is Fandral." Thor pointed to a blonde, handsome man who smiled at me.

"This is Houlston." He says, pointing towards an Asian man.

"And finally Volstagg." He says towards a man who was huge and a red beard and hair.

"Warrior Three, Lady Sif, this is Lady Lorraine. The young maiden who is my brother's apprentice." Thor says, sounding proud.

They all smiled at me.

"I hope Loki is treating you right?" Fandral asks.

"As well as the God of Mischief and Lies can treat a maiden." I say.

Thor looks at me with concern.

"What has my brother done to you?" Thor asks.

"I rather not speak of it to you, Thor. I do not wish for you to be involved in our arguments. It is between Loki and I. I am sorry but I do not want you two to fight." I say to Thor.

Thor nods.

"I can understand that, my lady. Are you tired?" He asks.

"I am a bit famished. Today's lesson was running." I say.

"Let me escort you to your chambers then."

I nod in agreement.

"Shall we see you at the feast today?" Lady Sif asks.

"Yes, I will be there." I answer.

She smiles kindly at me.

"We shall save you a seat with us, Lady Lorraine." Lady Sif says.

Thor then guides me inside the palace.

We walked down the halls.

"I understand you do not want to talk about Loki but do know this, my brother was never one to accept an apprentice until father mentioned you. Loki took a liking to you and accepted without any hesitation. Once you arrived, I could see it on my brother's face that you had captured his complete attention. He is quite taken with you." Thor says.

I shook my head.

"I do not believe that. If I have captured his attention it is the attention of which he wishes just to bed me." I say to Thor.

We soon stopped at my front door.

"What makes you think such a thing like that? Has my brother made any uncalled actions towards you?" Thor asks.

"No, but it is what I found out once I came out of my chambers. I was met with a maiden who hinted at being bedded by him." I say to Thor.

Thor looks shocked at this.

"That is not true. Who is this maiden and why would she say such a thing?" Thor asks.

"It was my former handmaiden, Megara." I answer.

Thor seemed upset at that.

"I must leave now. I have a pressing matter to attend to. Do you wish me to escort you to the feast?" Thor asks.

"I would wish you to." I say to Thor.

"I shall return for you, my lady." Thor says before turning to walk away.

I went inside my chambers and went straight to the bathroom.

I shed my clothing and took a bath.

I washed myself from the sweat I gathered during today's lesson.

I started thinking of everything Loki has told me since my arrival at the palace. He has been kind and welcoming but after what I saw earlier, I was starting to think that Loki was just telling me lies.

He is after all the God of Lies. He could have been lieing to me all this time just to attempt to bed me.

I did not want to believe it but it was the only thing to make sense to me. After all, Loki has a reputation for his lies to get what he wants.

That thought in mind, terrifies me alone. I wished he was not the God of Lies but he is. That will not change.

I fell for his lies. He is not nicknamed 'Silver tongue' for no reason.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm back. Slowly getting back with the updates. School has been taking up all my time. I've been busy with all my classes. **

**I do hope you like this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think by leaving me a review please! It'd be awesome to get your feedback and know what I need to fix up with this story.**

**I'm also looking for a beta to help me out with this story. If you're interested, leave me a PM.**

**xLuna**


End file.
